Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 December 2015
07:54 hey 07:55 Hi CC I am here 07:55 I found that only players who get 600-sugar-drop version can get shuffle booster before everyone 07:55 same as hexagon levels 07:56 I haven't log in my CCS,let me check 07:57 I just get it although I won't got 600-sugar-drop version 07:58 180 07:59 I always got 180... 07:59 and do you get shuffle boosters? 08:00 yup 08:00 i can't get it 08:00 remember hexagon levels? 08:01 I know 08:02 some ppl who get 600-sugar-drop version can get it before everyone 08:02 did you realise that? 08:04 I don't realise but I think this booster will give for all after this 08:05 maybe some got but maybe some have not got it,it is very normal 08:06 I know but I want to confirm the thing above 08:06 it's okay,just sit and relax to get new booster 08:07 let's PM now 08:42 Hi 08:42 I am new here 08:42 hi 08:43 welcome to the chat 08:43 Love the candy crush game 08:44 what level you on? 08:44 Getting it hard to cross level 596 08:45 oh okay hope you can contribute well at this wiki 08:45 What level are you Cheekian? 08:45 level 1364 08:45 Master 08:45 it quite hard as well 08:47 some people are completed all of levels and waiting for update now 08:47 At what stage of the game do one get to break green candies, it prompts and goes off. 08:49 you mean candy frog right 08:50 about 606 you will discover it 08:50 I have a glitch abt level 1375 08:52 Hello 08:52 oh it freeze when use all booster right 08:52 I think in 2018 08:52 They will release new episodes every day in 2018 08:53 impossible except one episode 1 level 08:53 I predict in 2016 08:53 They will release 20-level episodes 08:54 it possible but a bit rare 08:54 I'm getting bored of 15-level since Lemonade Lake. 08:55 (we all) want the mixed levels 08:56 But since the dastardly Level 345 is stalling me... 08:56 I will never reach there 08:57 345 should be rated "Insanely Hard", not "Hard" 08:57 check my message on FB cheekian 08:58 This account is linked to Facebook. 08:59 okay 09:01 see my message? 09:01 I saw it just now 09:01 after you use UFO,it freeze right? 09:05 look carefully at the wrapped candies 09:06 in a gif I sent on FB 09:06 okay 09:08 oh at first UFO,the wrapped candies produced are just explode one time instead of two time 09:09 and did you see the second UFO is automatically activated? 09:11 yes I see it 09:14 i want to add that gif to wiki 09:14 but poor connection 09:15 I upload it 09:16 This file is bigger than the server is configured to allow. 09:18 I cannot upload in this wiki 09:55 gtg 04:23 Hello 04:23 Nice username 04:23 Oh...thank you. 04:24 I know i am not an admin but how can I help (or try to help)? 04:25 Or did you come here to chat? 04:30 I was just thinking about "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud" 04:30 I was just looking.... I should go now... 04:30 Oh 04:30 -_- 04:31 Fiona is back -_- 04:31 hello 04:31 this is fiona fortuna with fart news network 04:31 and the news are: 04:31 farts are cool 04:31 Oh god, that's a major vandal. 04:31 And sock puppet as well -_- 04:31 I am going to inform someone. 04:32 "Oh really?" *Sarcastic* 04:32 Don't, I am 04:32 to Rose. 04:32 Chaney is the most active 04:32 I just informed him via Skype 04:32 I need to add them to Skype too 04:32 Oh, she is not on DDSW chat. 04:33 *he) 04:33 Rose is a male 04:33 Wait a minute 04:33 *he. Rose is a male, I fordot. 04:33 *forgot 04:33 That troll's name sounds familiar 04:33 Tupo XD 04:33 Are you trolling Sonic news Network? 04:33 fart fart fart like fart fart fart 04:33 i am fartinf 04:33 *farting 04:34 Translation: I probably do. Please ban me and release me from this pain 04:34 ^ XD 04:35 "Fartinf" 04:35 Pretty interesting typo 04:36 Guess what? 04:36 I also informed Primetime 04:36 Your prais has been herd 04:36 He is active 04:36 04:36 Dang it 04:37 Say thank you to Dragon. 04:37 That's too late now 04:37 We know 04:37 He informed his plans to us 04:37 Thank you, Dragon 04:37 NP 04:38 By the way, 8:38 AM, I am about to eat. 04:38 Thanks, Chaney. 04:38 The user should be blocked by now... 04:40 The next episode probably is move to two weeks 04:40 And the user is not... 04:41 -_- 04:45 User:(Sockpuppet of Fiona) is not yet blocked. 04:46 Eating doesn't stop Chaney 04:47 She is blocked several times but she haven't been universally blocked 04:47 Track her mother's phone number 04:47 I know a troll who was busted by an honest user, who found troll's mother's phone number 04:49 Oh... 04:53 Not blocked YET... 04:54 The user... 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> BRB 09:10 <3litecandycrusher> back 09:16 <3litecandycrusher> brb again... 09:25 Dang! :( 09:25 Again! :( 09:41 <3litecandycrusher> oh wait… you just went AFK... 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> guess i'll be here then 09:53 <3litecandycrusher> in all honesty i'm not intentionally trying to come on when Dragon's AFK, it's just unfortunately a coincidence :/ 10:02 <3litecandycrusher> oh man… i have to go :( 10:02 <3litecandycrusher> sorry dragon! hope to see you tomorrow! 2015 12 08